The present invention relates to automotive visors and particularly to a visor incorporating storage means therein.
There exists a variety of visors with attachments for storage of personal articles such as combs, make-up and the like. Such devices can be part of the visor itself or an attachment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,413; 2,148,557; 2,547,101; 4,275,916; and 4,275,917 are representative of such existing structure. Switzerland Pat. No. 474,381 shows a zippered storage compartment for a visor while Great Britain Pat. No. 1,099,694 illustrates a visor including pockets for storage.